Just a Few Shimmering Stars
by KorbinFire
Summary: Love burns bright. A specially with Hunter and Sebastian.


**A/N: So hey, I know I haven't been active and all I can is that it's for the typical reason. Life is crazy so, that finding the time to sit down and actually write pages and pages of stories is just too time consuming. Though I came back to write this story about my two rp friends Sebastian and Hunter. By reading that line, you should know who I am talking about. Yes chu, I am talking about you. This story is for you two. Love you guys!**

* * *

Time began. The world we know has been around for numerous generations. People developed language, learned strategic skills for survival, and found constant ways to better themselves. But there is something that I would like to talk about in this story. A little cheesy ass thing called love. This is something that is emotional, is it primalism. It is one thing that can influence the actions of nations. It is an emotion than can cause someone to do good in their life, or even draw them to kill. It starts as a small ember, everyone has it. As you grow older and meet that certain person in your life. That ember transforms into a flame. It burns bright. The flames warm and gentle. Though at times, that flame can become startled. Like all couples, they fight and that flame sometimes burns a bit too bright and it can cause searing pain. Then in some cases, it's as if that flame was hit with a splash of water and it is barely hanging on. Struggling to return to normal. Struggling to just burn bright again with love. No matter how many times I phrase it or describe it. There is truly only one word that can describe love.

That word is _powerful_.

* * *

 _Now we shall begin..._

Hunter-breadhole-Clarington stands stall and strides the halls of Dalton Academy with confidence. His uniform spotless without any wrinkles, his smile as white as the winter's snow, and his hair styled to absolute perfection. He lived all his life slightly confused about it all. He only did what he was supposed to, making friends only when told. Living this very homophobic life, a seed planted in his mind that he could only be with certain people. He entered the choir room, given the position of head Warbler with expectations to bring their show choir to victory. It would be an easy task, involving persistence and hard work. There was no challenge that Hunter couldn't overcome, nothing could keep him from moving forward.

 _however._

Once his eyes laid on what was Sebastian Smythe. His ENTIRE world shifted completely. The best part about it all, was the fact that he didn't even know that these next few years of his life would be the craziest time of his life. Filled with confusion, denial, frustration, lust, compassionate, very hot sex, and last but DEFINITLEY not least, **love.**

* * *

 _The following month..._

Knowing both Hunter and Sebastian, their flames are constantly burning bright, but not just individually. They grew bright and strong because of each other, even they didn't exactly know that yet. Sex was probably the first step in their relationship. It was satisfying, hot, and very hard. The best part about it, was the fact that it was easy. It was a simple way for Hunter to give himself up, not fully but just enough to have fun. Except even during all this sex, there was secretly something brewing beneath it all. _A powerful flame._

Once they finally realized that there was something different. Something that could be special. It just happened. They tried it, going on a date to test it out. And with a snap of a finger, it was love. Absolute pure and amazing love.

 _"You're my everything. You can't even begin to imagine how much I love you. I know this is hella cheesy but I need to get it out. Since the day I met you, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. Then we kissed and did stuff but it didn't mean anything cause we were only fuck buddies. Soon after that, we went on to this date and I realized how much I've been missing out on. But I found you hunt, you're my soulmate and I will never leave your side. For the good or for the worse, I got you. I am so damn in love with you, Hunter Clarington."_

* * *

 _The Next Chapter..._

Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. The bond between these two people that I know is amazing. They love each other so much and are so crazy about each other. They fight for each other. Now we come upon the biggest part of this story. The difficulty and the struggles to keep their flame bright.

"Hunter. I seriously just think this is for the best. Look, I love you.. so much and you know that! but I am not around as much as I used to be. And it is only going to become worse. Maybe if we just, end it now on good terms we can be happy. I don't want to hurt you."

"Sebastian I love you! We can't just give this all up."

"It's for the better hunt... this obviously isn't healthy, and we are hurting. We can't keep going on like this."

"But... but..." Hunter looks down. "I don't care. I love you Sebastian. So fucking much it hurts. I know you mess up, I know things aren't perfect and it hurts. Yeah I admit, you do hurt me sometimes. Though this is such strong love and I will do anything to keep it like that. I wanna love you for the rest of my life. That's all I wanna do and I don't care about anything else."

Sebastian looks at him. "Hunter, things are just going to get harder baby. We can't..."

Hunter steps forward, "You love me right?"

"So much." Sebastian nods.

"Then we are gonna fight. I don't care. But we are gonna do it together. Together ALWAYS." Hunter spoke each word with a burning passion and a promise. A promise that was sealed with a kiss.

The two nodded and stared into each others eyes. A flame burning intensely. It wouldn't be easy after this. Nothing is said and done just like that. They would have more struggles, more difficulties, and possibly more fights. But they would look back on this day and think. "Wow. We really do have it all." - and they do. They REALLY DO. No matter how many struggles are forced upon them, they are gonna get through it. Why? because they love each other. because love is _powerful._

* * *

Some Favorite Quotes:

 _"Soulmate. Mine today, tomorrow, the next week, forever."_

 _"I know I am not perfect but I promise to try my very best to make you happy. I love you hunter."_

 _"Mine."_

 _"Ofc I love him!"_

 _"I wouldn't cheat on Hunter cause I love him, okay?"_

 _"I love you babe, this made my day."_

 _"I'm not in your bio cuz I'm too busy in your pants."_

 _"I love you so much. You have NO idea how much this means to me. You are my everything."_

 _"You're so adorable!"_

 _"I don't think I will be happy again if I loose you."_

 _"I love you, forever yours babe."_

 _"That's what love does."_

Question: If you two broke up? Would you pursue another relationship.

Answer: "No." -H

* * *

Here are various examples on how much these two love each other. How out of all the people in the world they could have met? They just happened to be those few shimmering stars to find each other. To _love_ each other.

-I appreciate you two both very much. I wouldn't have wrote this if I didn't believe in you. Stay strong. Nothing can destroy what you two have. It is pure perfection. A flame of nothing but love. It is powerful. Never forget that.


End file.
